Sometimes it last in love, but sometines it hurt instead
by AnaWaylandMellarkValdez
Summary: - Basada en la canción Someone like you de Adele. Denle una oportunidad (;


**Chicas les dejo este two-shots, al rato subo el 2. Abrazos y besos cibernéticos.**

**CLARY POV.**

Es curioso como la vida da vueltas y vueltas, como puede cambiar todo en un cerrar de ojos. Lo que un día fue ya no es ni podrá ser…

Enterarte que el amor de tu vida se ha casado, que aquel buen amigo, confidente, que amas con locura, te ha dejado atrás y ha seguido con su vida, mientras tú apenas puedes mirarte al espejo y tratar de asimilar que ya no será.

Ese es mi dilema desde hace 2 meses cuando me entere que mi Jace encontró a alguien que al parecer merece amarlo.

**FLASHBACK**

Iba caminando como cualquier otro día hacía la editorial cuando decidí que mi sistema moría por tener cafeína, moví mi cuerpo en dirección a aquella cafetería en la que pasábamos las tardes Jace y yo, muriéndonos de risa, amándonos con locura, o por lo menos yo, Jace, mi Jace, últimamente pensaba en el más que de costumbre, teniendo 24 años, aun no podía olvidarlo, su risa, su aroma, sus ojos, su pelo, su sonrisa. Tenía 17 cuando me mudé a Nueva York, cuando lo conocí en el instituto y todo era perfecto hasta que el un día sin más ya no me quería y me dejó, soy una idiota por anhelarlo todavía, pero desde entonces lo he amado cada día con la esperanza firme de que si debe ser, va a ser, después de recoger mi habitual mocha, salgo en dirección a mi trabajo.

Antes de la hora del almuerzo mi amiga y compañera Maia me dice que tengo que conseguir ropa para la gala del aniversario de la Editorial. No es que sea muy fachosa pero digamos que tampoco tengo ropa tan elegante. Después de salir de trabajar decidí ir a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial, es irónico la última vez que vine a buscar un vestido de noche fue con mi mejor amiga Isabelle, que igualmente desapareció junto su familia, después de mi ruptura con su hermano, si, Jace es su hermano.

Entré a una tienda donde vi un precioso vestido negro, estaba observándolo cuando escuche una voz que tenía años sin escuchar, al darme la vuelta, vi a una joven de pelo largo negro, junto a un chico alto de pelo castaño, hablaban con una joven muy guapa castaña.

Izzy mi mejor amiga estaba ahí, la amiga que aunque me dejo tirada cuando más la necesitaba, era una de las personas que más admiraba. Deje el vestido en su lugar y trate de salir pero ella me vio.

-¿Clary?- dijo la chica de los ojos azules.- ¿Clarissa Fray?

-Hey!- respondí con una media sonrisa.

-Amiga! ¿Cómo has estado?- me dijo Izz abrazándome fuertemente.

-Bien, el tiempo me ha tratado bien- dije sin mucho entusiasmo, y ella lo notó.

-Oh! Clary jamás pude decir cuanto lamenté dejarte sola después de lo que paso, entiendo totalmente si no me perdonas, pero tu siempre has sido mi mejor amiga.- dijo Izzy casi llorando.

-Izz no seas tan idiota, tu también eres mi mejor amiga- y nos volvimos a abrazar.

-Bueno Clary déjame presentarte a mi prometido Simón, nos conocimos hace un par de años- dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Mucho Gusto Simón- dije saludando sorprendida al chico que logro derretir el corazón de hielo de mi amiga.

-Lo mismo digo Clary, he escuchado tanto de ti.- Yo me sonrojó y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Antes que nada Clary pásame tu teléfono para ponernos al día- se lo di y sonreí

- Izzy, se que no debería importarme pero… ¿Qué ha sido de…- no puede terminar y creo que Izz sabía lo que iba a decir y tenía la palabra "pena" escrita en su cara, pero no pudo decir nada tampoco, porque la chica castaña de hace rato nos interrumpió.

-Hola! Soy Aline Ligthwood, supongo que eres amiga de mi cuñada, o me equivoco?- Mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte y mi cerebro empezó a procesar lo que la castaña había dicho, Eran 3 Ligthwoods hombres, Alec era el mayor pero era gay, Max era el menor pero en estos momentos debería tener unos 16 así que solo quedaba….

-no…- susurré quedito mientras las lágrimas se empezaban a formar en mis ojos, vi a mi mejor amiga para que desmintiera lo que la chica estaba diciendo. Pero Izz solo miraba con odio a su "cuñada", se ve que no se caían bien. No pude hacer otra cosa que salir casi corriendo murmurando un "adiós".

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Isabelle me ha marcado pero no he tenido las fuerzas para contestar, creo que lo que debo hacer es ir y verlo por última vez, para despedirme como debe ser.

Llamó a Izz para pedirle ayuda, me da la dirección de la oficina de Jace y me dice que ella siempre nos quiso juntos, que todavía no es muy tarde pero yo le recuerdo que solo será una despedida.

Es bastante tarde por lo que ya no está su secretaría, puedo ver la luz de su oficina encendida, me armo de valor y con los puños apretado y el corazón desembocado toco su puerta.

-Pase!- se escucha del otro lado de la puerta, abro con cuidado y cuando me ve se pone de pie de un salto y se le nota que no esperaba verme ahí.

-Hola Jace…- digo despacio.

-Clary…- susurra, tenía tanto sin escuchar su hermosa voz y mucho menos escuchar mi nombre saliendo de sus perfectos labios.

-No te pares, no pienso quedarme mucho, solo vengo a despedirme…- me ve confundido pero no le dejo decir nada- Escuche que ya sentaste cabeza, que encontraste a una chica y que ahora estas casado…. Escuche que tus sueños se cumplieron, supongo que ella te da cosas que yo nunca te di.- Se ve muy triste mirándome con nostalgia y otro sentimiento- Viejo amigo… ¿Por qué estas tan tímido? ¿No puedes detenerte y ocultarte de la luz?, Sabes cómo el tiempo vuela, parece que fue ayer el tiempo de nuestras vidas, hemos nacido y criado en una nube de verano,obligados por la sorpresa de nuestros días de gloria, Odio tener que aparecer de la nada sin invitación, pero no pude mantenerme alejada, no podía no luchar, esperaba que vieras mi cara, y que recordaras que para mí no ha acabado, no importa, encontraré alguien como tú, no deseo nada pero lo mejor para ti, también, no me olvides, te lo ruego, recuerdo que dijiste, "A veces dura el amor, pero a veces en lugar de eso, duele".- dije mientras la lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, el no estba mejor que yo, tenia unas cuantas lagrimas por su hermoso rostro.- Adios amor.-

Dije antes de desaparecer por su puerta…

**HEY tranquilas esté será un TWOSHOT. OK? EL 2 LO SUBIRÉ PRONTO.**


End file.
